detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Brandy Silver
Brandy Silver is the newest member of the Glamazon's, the popular female elite of A Nigma High. She is also the self proclaimed girlfriend of Lee Ping. History Season 1 Brandy is the newest member of the Glamazons, better known as the popular and pretty elite of A-Nigma High. In order to keep her new so-called friends satisfied with her social status she has blackmailed Lee Ping into a relationship with her, who since The Prank has become the single most popular student in school. Lee has occasionally used the relationship to his advantage, Brandy provides him a opening to suspects he wouldn't normally have such as Steve. At a party celebrating her new social status Brandy blackmailed Lee into attending the party using the knowledge that he's been sneaking out of Detention to her advantage. During the party Brandy finally gained acceptance from Kimmie the leader of the Glamazon's. It would appear that Brandy was also involved with the Prank conspiracy, she has a login into the Coral Grove website, which serves as the base of operations of Vice Principal Victoria's cult. It is greatly implied that Brandy doesn't even like Lee, for a short amount of time she constantly mispronounced his name as "Leaping" and when he kissed her she went into shock stating that it didn't feel right, and before the prank she refered to Lee as Holger's "loser friend". She may be somewhat involved in the conspiracy although probably isn't (see gallery.) Later on, after she and Lee got to know each-other better, she took the liberty of making sure she pronounced his name right, implying that she at least gained some respect for Lee. However she's also come to view Lee as a liar as he can find time to sneak out of detention every day and steal the spotlight in the play but doesn't have time for their faux relationship. Brandy is also growing increasingly jealous of Lee's friendship and Budding romantic relationship with Tina Kwee culminating in a short Cat-fight between the two before Lee broke it up. Brandy has broken up with Lee following a staged fight between Camillio and Lee in which Camillio won, going to the Patsy for Hire concert with him. Season 2 Brandy has begun to pull away from Lee due to their strained relationship, however Brandy has also tried to make it work going so far as to accompany Lee while he was investigating Biffy for the Prank. Ultimately however she began to develope mutual genuine feelings for Camillio Martinez going so far as to ask him out to the dance (though it's implied that The Prank Song research project had a role in it). However their relationship hit a sour note when Camillio, under the influence of the Prank Song, instead asked out Kimmie. Luckily however not only did Brandy realize what was going on with Camillio in time but also joined the group of Holger, Camillio, Greta Von Hoffman and Biffy Goldstien as they went all out to foil Vice Principal Victoria's plans for world domination; ultimately going to the dance with Camillio. Personality Brandy prefers to maintain the image of a spoiled rich brat, the stereotype of a popular girl. This is a stark contrast to who she is, she seeks acceptance from her peers and to this end joined the Glamazons. She is shy and self concious of what the others think of her and goes out of her way to impress them, often going overboard which hampers her ability to impress the others. Trivia * Brandy knows a lot about Lee, including his exact eye colour.Detentionaire TV series: Season 2, episode 4 - "Double Date" * Brandy is afraid of dark. * Her favourite dessert is Tiramisu. * She believes Tina needs mouthwash * She is lactose-intolerant Gallery Thi20.png Thi5.png Thi.png Ep83.png Ep8.png Leebrandy2.png Bb17.png Jnr9.png Jnr7.png Fnb17.png Fnb16.png Fnb10.png Fnb8.png Fnb5.png Fnb4.png Sod18.png Sod15.png Sod14.png Sod7.png Sod6.png Dddeetyjkkk.jpg Blomp.png Dru.png Kimillio.png no! Lina!!! DX.png|Brandy's first kiss double date.png|link=Double Date References Category:Characters Category:Glamazon's Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Popular Category:A Nigma High Category:Detentionaire